Becca's Return
by EmmyBabexxx
Summary: Becca Black moves back.She is divorced, and everyone is waiting at the airport all off her friends, except Embry... RebeccaXEmbry.
1. Preview The Main Story

**_Preview... Rebecca Black returns,she had a divorce and Embry Call Imprints On Her._**

_'Wow' I thought to myself as i stepped down the stairs of the eyes were red and blotchy.I hadn't slept in ages and i'd been crying.I found out Dylan,my husband cheated on me! Gosh it killed me! All the things that Dick said on the wedding day was completely bull shit._

**_Flashback._**

_I smiled and watched him standing there in his in my Pink Dress,I was always the Girlier smiled back at me. "Rebecca Black, i love you So much! I will never do anything to hurt you, i'll never do anything to make you cry,Becky in giving you this ring,i promise,never to EVER love another woman in my life" Dylan said placing the Gold Band on my Left Ring Finger.I smiled.I had just said my vows,i knew what was priest looked at us,"I now pronounce you husband and wife,You may kiss the bride"He leaned in toward me and kissed me softly.I kissed him back......._

**_End Flashback_**

_That did it i started crying.I had to stop though.I could see Jacob and a few of my old Gosh! Little Quil Ateara! Little Paul Hunter.I smiled everyone was there....Except Embry Call.....Wow he must really hate me after what i did...._

**_What do you think of the preview if you guys don't tell me i can't write more xD_**


	2. Chapter 1 Flashback 2

**_A/N Okay my formatting always seems to stuff i write it properly it turns out write but when i press save it completely stuffs this is the offical chapter first thing is just a preview Lol. Enjoy. _**

**Preview... Rebecca Black returns,she had a divorce and Embry Call Imprints On Her.**

**'Wow' I thought to myself as i stepped down the stairs of the eyes were red and blotchy.I hadn't slept in ages and i'd been crying.I found out Dylan,my husband cheated on me! Gosh it killed me! All the things that Dick said on the wedding day was completely bull shit.**

**Flashback.**

**I smiled and watched him standing there in his in my Pink Dress,I was always the** **Girlier smiled back at me. "Rebecca Black, i love you So much! I will never do anything to hurt you, i'll never do anything to make you cry,Becky in giving you this ring,i promise,never to EVER love another woman in my life" Dylan said placing the Gold Band on my Left Ring Finger.I smiled.I had just said my vows,i knew what was priest looked at us,"I now pronounce you husband and wife,You may kiss the bride"He leaned in toward me and kissed me softly.I kissed him back.......**

**End Flashback**

**That did it i started crying.I had to stop though.I could see Jacob and a few of my old Gosh! Little Quil Ateara! Little Paul Hunter.I smiled everyone was there....Except Embry Call.....Wow he must really hate me after what i did**

**Kay Now the story....**

_I ran to Jacob Quil and Paul,i hugged all of them and kissed their smiled,"Hey B guess what?"He said."What?"I asked."Nothing!"Quil laughed.I rolled my eyes ,still the biggest retard i knew,nahh he was awesome."So anything new?"I of the boys looked down,"Ha! What is it Spill!"I all had a secret.I'd find out.I narrowed my eyes,i looked to Jacob,i was his sister he couldn't hide it."JAKEYYY!!!!"I in the airport turned to looked at us."Becky calm down"He said.I sighed,Dang,the easiest one out of all of them.I guess i'd have to wait._

_When we got home i finally got up the courage to ask about Embry."Uhh Jake,does E.J still live around here?"I called him Ej cause his full name is Embry Jaymes i know,we were .I was so stupid._

**FLASHBACK...(Becky is 9,Jake is 7,Embry is 8)**

_I giggled and pushed Jacob on the swing,We were having a day at the park."Whee!"Jake yelled from the walked over to us."Hey guys"Ej called.I smiled,"Hey Embry!"I said and walked over to him leaving Jake on the swing."Ohh pretty"I said looking at a locket on his neck.I laughed,"Why are you wearing a locket,its only for girls"I teased."Is not!"Embry yelled."Is too!"I sighed,"Here Jake"He said giving it to him.I rolled my eyes and snatch it from him,i accedently tripped and fell into the pond.I dropped the locket on the way."Ej i dropped it"I said started crying,"No!!! That was my sisters before she died!"He yelled.I frowned,He had a sister that died,Ohh her name was Michelle it was on the Locket,Crap."Embry i'm sorry"I said._

_Embry looked mad,like really mad,"Rebecca Sarah Black I HATE You I Never Want To Talk To You Again!"He yelled.I started crying,as he ran away still crying.I couldn't believe i lost it.I spend 2 hours in the Pond looking for it,but i had to take Jacob next week,mom died and me and Rachel left to be with our left dad and Jake behind along with memories of my mom._

**(End Flashback)**

_Jake nodded,he remembered that day as well as i did,"Jacob if you see him i need you to tell him i'm sorry"I said to nodded again,"Okay Becs,he should come 'round soon anyway"Jake said.I nodded smiling...._

**_A/N Short i know sorry but im working on this story and another its,12:03 and mum is nagging me to get off the ...Review if you want,i don't mind its up to you :-)_**


	3. AN

Authors Note.

Okay i really want to continue this story,but i'm putting my other one as first prioroty,and its almost finished,but im not writing the chapter unless people Review so i know they're reading Read My Other Story 11:45 or Eleven Fourty-Five. And I Can Finish This.

3 Amber-Lee,Emma or Oliviaa


End file.
